fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exar Tremayne
"I want to destroy all that you love '' ''For I am the Dragon Lord, I won't rest 'til I am drenched in blood" Daniel Ragnos (Danieru Ragunosu) is an SS-Class Mage of Skyhunter guild wherein he is a leader of Dragon Gate Team. Appearance Daniel is a tall slim young man with messy dark brown hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upward and a tuft obscuring part of his forehead.The eyes are brown with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's.His arms are covered with tribal draconian tattoos similar to marks on his Dragon foster mother's body marks.He has a mark of the Skyhunter Guild on his right shoulder. Daniel's outfit consists of a long,dark grey coat. Below it, a black shirt,grey pants and a pair of black ankle boots with red shoelaces. In Dragonforce his appearance changes:His hair turns darker along with his eyes.The dark grey lightning aura covers him and dark grey draconian claws cover his hands.The whlole his body is getting covered with scales Personality Daniel is not a talkative person,oftenly not trusting strangers,he likes staying alone,improving his Dragon Slayer skills making them closer to a real dragon.Spending most of his time training,he trains as hard as if it would be the last day before he will have to face Acnologia.Sometimes he might show his sadistic side,which is not very harsh. He only trusts his only friend-the exceed from Edolas named Samson.While being with him,Daniel is easy-going,friendly and cheerful. Daniel does not count his non-dragon slayer opponents as the ones to compete him.He thinks,average human or any non-dragon slayer mage can be a victim or a friend,but never an enemy,for they are never equal to a Dragon,this philosophy is close to the philosophy of Dragons 400 years ago. His main aim in his life is to defeat Acnologia and to become a new Dragon King,also to gain the ability to turn into a Dragon. Daniel really admires Acnologia and interests in his story Daniel suffers terrible motion sickness,his skin pales,cold sweating,barely stands on his feet and,sometimes throws up. He is sure,that the Dragon Slayers are not mages,they are the half-dragon humans with dragon abilities. History Ragnos was at the age of two when he was found by a Dragon.His town was also the part of a country destroyed by Dragons .He saw them killing his family and destroying everything he loved.Daniel was raised by a Dragon known as Saura, who taught him Solar Dragon Slayer Magic; Saura, like the other Dragons she conspired with,ended up implanting her damaged soul in Daniel's body, and then used his body as a host to create anti-Dragonification antibodies.At the age of 15,Ragnos implanted the Solar Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body,and became the Third Generation Dragon Slayer Alone he was travelling and training,before he went to Edolas.There he met his would-be friend Samson,who was an exceed.Together they went to Earthland and became the team of independent mages.Some time later,because of need for money,they joined the Skyhunter Guild.Where he founded the Dragon Gate team consisting of four Dragon Slayers of the Guild. Magic and Abilities Solar Dragon Slayer Magic:Daniel is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat.As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves.As a solar dragon slayer,he can consume energy produced by the sun or stars to regain his strength and to heal the wounds.The power of attacks depends on Ragnos' emotions.His future self, that came from future through the Eclipse Gate,gave him his soul magic power that he gained by killing 16 Dragons,dying, he came back to the 7 year past and gave his soul magic power to his younger self. The energy utilized by Caster is dark blue in color. Spells Solar Dragon's Roar (日竜の咆哮, Hiryū no Hōkō):The caster inhales energy of the sun along with ethernano in the atmosphere.The consuming process looks like a whirlwind of dark blue energy of ethernano and sun that goes straight to the caster's mouth.Then exhales a giant blasting torrent of destructive dark blue solar energy.The torrent gains temperature of 9000 °C,and it's power reaches strength of hundred energy cannons. Destructive power of the spell leaves a huge crater on the place that was attacked,easily incinerates several heavy armored buildings like battle towers at once,huge forests or the whole armies,without leaving any trace of them. The effect of the spell is incineration.The opponent or the object that was attacked by the Roar,is striken by the blast wave of the torrent,burned and torn apart on thousands of small pieces,which turn to ashes. Demidragon Mode Daniel's Ultimate ability.In this mode,he becomes a Dragon in a human shape.While entering it,he suffers terrible pain,because of the antibodies fighting to prevent the process.His skin is covered with impenetrable silver scales,canine teeth are even more outstanding,hands and feet are turned to Draconic paws and claws.And the main thing is the pair of Silver Draconic Wings behind his back.Daniel's magical power is now equal to that of a Dragon's.He gets the ability to fly,the speed and strength are now colosally enhanced.Daniel is able to use this mode once per 7 years.And after using it,Daniel needs 2-3 days to recover. Trivia